harrypottersourcesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter (Character)
Harry Potter is the title character of all seven books, and eight movies. He is known as "the boy who lived". Harry Potter is known to even no-fans for his famous lighning scar on his head, and the round glasses. Childhood Harry (James) Potter was born in Godric's Hollow 31. july 1980, by Lilly (Evans) Potter and father James Potter. They were after one year drasticly killed by Tom Riddle, but Harry survived. Harry was then sendt to live with his uncle and aunt, until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts. When Harry was young (not aware of being magical), he was never apprisiated by his uncle and aunt. They always made him feel down, didn't celebrait his birthday or have candy, chooce TV show. Never anything he was alowed to do. But at his 11th birthday (1991), a letter came. The first ever letter to Harry. But Uncle Vernon took it, and got rid of it. The sender tried to send many letters. But he never got one. They all escaped to an hut at a small rock island, to get away from the letters. But a giant called Hagrid, came and gave him the letter in person. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been selected to be one of many who was gonna start at the magical school. He was shocked, he didnt know he was magical. And an even bigger suprise was it when Hagrid told him he acctualy was famous, for surviving an attack on his family. Hagrid then told Harry, he must join him and shop for school suplies in the morning at Diagon Alley, unless he wanted to stay. Diagon Alley One month from September 1991 (when shool started), Hagrid took Harry to shop in Diagon Alley. First they went to Gringots Magical Bank and got Harrys money. There Harry found out he actually was rich. He took much of the money. They then went to Madam Malkins, to get his uniforms made. After they had been there, they also bought, couldrons, icecream, books, and a wand. It was at Madam Malkins Harry first met Draco Malfoy. He had also bought the snow owl Hedwig. Hogwarts Express At Kings Cross station in London, Harry met the Weasley family. Harry found out they where magical because they where talking about platfor nine and 3 quarters. Harry then asked Miss Weasley how to get to the station, wich she answeard, you have to run at the wall between platform nine and ten. He then saw some of the Weasley kids go, and right before Ron Weasley (who is the same age as Harry) went. He then went on the train and got a train boot for himself. When the train had been going for a while, someone knocked at Harry's boot door. It was Ron Weasley. All the other boots where full, and he asked if he could sit with him. Harry said yes, and they immediately bonded, and became life long friends. Ron asked if he could see the scar, and Harry happy showed it. They then talked a long time until the trolley lady came. She asked if they wanted some sweets, Ron then replied sad that his mom had made snacks and showed it as proff (it did not look tasty at all). Harry then looked at him, then at the trolley lady, and said they wanted all, as he showed a pile of money in his hand. They then kept on eating all the candy Harry had bought, and had fun, talking. Ron was about to make his rat yellow (with a spell made by his brothers to make fun of him - its fake-) as Hermione Granger entered to ask if they had seen a toad (Neville's toad). She then saw Ron was about to do magic, and let him do it. The spell then failed (as its not real), she then mockes him in a way, with asking if its a real spell as its not realy good. She then show offs her skills with fixing Harry's round glasses with the spell "Reparo". She then left telling them to put on their ropes (Hogwarts Uniform), they where son arriving at Hogsmeade station. Harry's first year As Harry and Ron left the Hogwarts Express, Harry saw Hagrid yelling to all the first years that they had to come to him. Hagrid and Harry said hello, Harry introdused Ron to Hagrid, and Hagrid to Ron (Ron thought Hagrid was huge). They then took the boats (wich went by themself) over the great lake. When they were inside the castle, they was met by Professor McGonagall, she then told them about the Hogwarts Sorting house, and the houses. They then had to wait in a little room, for Professor McGonagall to come back (she had gone to see if the sorting sermony was ready). She came back after a while. But in the waiting time, Draco Malfoy had made it clare to everyone that Harry Potter had arrived at Hogwarts. This made a big scene. As McGonagall came back, she led them to the Great Hall, for the sorting sermony. Harry was put in the Gryffindore with his new friend Ron, and some other (Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Gorman, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil). Harry's first night at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't sleep, so he sat in the window at the boy dormetory with his owl Hedwig, happy to be away from the dursley's happy to be at Hogwarts. Harrys Classes Harry's first class, was the next day. It was potions, with professor Snape. They had that class with Slytherin. Flying lessons was a class Harry did very good in. First time he tuched a broom he could make it come to his palm perfectly and fly it perfectly. Professor Minerva McGonagall had seen him fly the broom without permission (he was helping Neville from being bullied by Draco Malfoy), he was selected to be the youngest first year secer on a quidditch team in a centory. Harry then told Ron everything after the class. Under dinner, as the post came, it came a big pack in the shape of a broom. It also was a letter on it, it said it was a Nimbus 2000, but they was not allowed to open it before they were alone. Afterwords Draco, Crab and Goyle came over to Harry to mock him about how he had been awarded for breaking the rules. He then challenged him for a Wizards Duell, he would have Vincent Crab as his assistent, as Harry would have Ron. Spell's Class One class Harry had was Spell's. In this class Harry learned the spell "Wingardium Leviosa". The spell makes an object levitate. Ron had been put besides Hermione Granger, and as he said the spell wrong, she did it right. And she thougt it to him in an very annoying way. Ron's Comment Ron and Harry had been walking down within the castle of Hogwarts, with Dean and Seamus. And they where talking about Hermione. Ron said he thougt she was annoying, and selfish. Halloween It was Harry's first Halloween at Hogwarts, they had gone early from bed to go for breakfast in the Great Hall. It was manny sweetes standing on the tables. It was a pretty much normall Halloween at Hogwarts, but at the evening, when they sat and ate candy, Hermione had not been around the hole day because of what Ron had said earlyer (she was at the ladys bathroom -Ron and Harry knew-). Later Professor Quirrell, came running down the great hall, screaming; "''TROLLS IN THE DUNGEOUNS! TROLLS IN THE DUNGEOUNS! I had to say it" ''and he fainted. All the students went crazy, but Albus Dumbledore made them calm and said thet the prefects would lead the students to ther Common Rooms. On the way to the Gryffindore Common Room Harry and Ron, got away from the crowd, to save Hermione in the bathroom. They then saw that the troll had moved from the dungeouns to the bathrooms, the troll was walking into the ladys bathroom. Harry and Ron then got in, and fought the troll. Harry was hanging on it, putting his wand up the trolls nose, and Ron finally did an good Levitation spell. The teachers then came in, they saw the mess and gave Hermione -50 points for letting the troll in (she took the blame even tho it wasn't her), but Harry and Ron got 50 each. They then immideatley bonded. Hermione was their best friend, and they where the golden trio. The Wizarding Duell The same night, Harry and Ron woke up to go fight Draco in the tropheyroom. But they was stopped by Hermione Granger who had heard their plan during dinner. She tried to stop them, but they didn't care, they just went on, but she folloed them. Outside the Gryffindore common room sat Neville Longbottom, he had forgotten the password. He then went with them. When they arrived with the Tropheyroom, there was none there. They waited a bit, until they heard Filtch (Hogwarts Caretaker). They then understood Draco had tricked them, and told Filtch that someone would be up that night. They than ran, but ended up at wrong place, The corridores at 3rd floor. It was a restricted section of Hogwarts. They kept running down to the end of the corridors, to find a way out. It was a door in the end of the corridoor, but it was locked. Hermione then used "Alohomora" to open the door. They did hide inside there. But as they entered, it was a giant three headed dog, inside. It started barkling at them, so they ran out, but no one was there, eccept Peeves (Hogwarts Poltergeist). He said he would yell at Filtch to come down at once, but they made him not. They then went to their common rooms, and went to bed safley.